Not Alone
by OMGIluvreading
Summary: Max is unaware of the invasion. Mel is happy that they aren't the only humans. Alex is desperate to have a family again. She knows only one of them remain fully human. But that isn't the only person she has to find. The most important person in her life has been captured and she fears that he will be used as a host if she doesn't save him. In different POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone reading this! I have just finished reading The Host, and when I found out that there wasn't a sequel I decided to continue it, but as a crossover with Maximum Ride. Picks up right after the ending of The Host. In different POVs. R&R!**

***If you read this before the 4th of April you may have noticed I made a mistake with the amount of people in Nate's group. I had said there was seven altogether, but there's actually twenty-two and only seven of them are there at the minute.***

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Melanie**

Wow. More humans? I was happy beyond belief. This guy-Nate-said there were three other groups just like them. There were thirty seven of us, and then twenty-two including Nate, plus the eleven with Gail, seven with Russell and eighteen with Max. That made around ninety-five altogether. Ninety-five humans, all still alive, and all still resisting the souls.

I almost laughed when Nate introduced Burns Living Flowers. He had expected us to be upset, and to try to shoot him. Ha! He had one 'gone native' soul? We had two!

When Burns told us his name, Wanda told him hers. He said that he thought he was the only one, which Wanda replied to with, 'Not even close,' and I knew she was thinking of Sunny.

'Is that so,' he said. 'Well maybe there's some hope for this planet after all.'

'It's a strange world,' she said.

'The strangest.'

There was a pause.

Jared was, again, the first to speak. 'We should probably go inside. Introduce you guys to Jeb. He's our leader.' We started walking in the direction of the cave entrance.

'If he has a problem with someone he'll make it known,' Ian said. He did an imitation of Jeb's voice. 'I make the rules. It's my house.' Jared and I grinned, and Aaron, Brandt and Wanda laughed.

'Don't worry though,' I added hastily. 'He accepts… how did you put it? Souls who have "gone native".'

'What about the rest of your group?' asked Nate.

'Nearly everyone…just a couple, but you can ignore them. Everyone else is really friendly.' I paused as we entered the cave. 'They're not exactly fond of us.'

That confused them. 'You're human,' the one called, I think, Rachel said. 'Why would they have a problem with you?'

I looked at Jared. He nodded telling me it was okay to explain to them. 'I, uh, used to be a host. A soul was in me.'

Nate gasped. 'You- you got out? How?'

I was going to continue but a figure appeared in front of us. We were about to enter the main room. 'Mel? Is that you? Jamie will be pleased to see you.'

Me and Jared walked up to him, while Wanda and the others stayed back a bit with Nate's group. 'Yea. It's me, Uncle Jeb. We have a surprise for you.'

Jared signalled the others to come forward. Jeb's eyes widened. 'Jared! You know the risks of bringing so many-'

'Jeb-they're not souls. See, humans.'

'Apart from Burns. He's like Wanda,' I said.

I smiled at the look on Jeb's face. Nate came forward.

'Jeb? I'm Nate. I- well I suppose I'm kind of our leader. There's seven of us here-eight if you count Burns-and there's twenty-two altogether.'

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing at Jeb-he looked as if he was about to cry!

Jeb shook Nate's hand vigorously. 'You have no idea how happy you have made me! I thought we were the only ones.'

'Not in the slightest. There are others besides us. We meet up every so often.'

Kim nodded. 'Max's eighteen, Gail's eleven and Russell's seven.'

'Really? I could never have imagined… Come on, it's almost time for breakfast-we can introduce you to the others.'

**Okay, I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I promise it will get more exciting. The next chapter will be in Max's POV I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter, and I'm really sorry about that. Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Maximum**

_'Angel? Where are you?'_

_'Over here Max!' the little girl called. Well, little probably wasn't the right word. I wasn't sure how it had been since we'd been stranded here on this god forsaken island - no one had bothered to keep track - but she must've been eight now at least which made me and Fang sixteen._

_That's a whole year without the flock. Without Iggy. Without Nudge. Without Gazzy. Without Ella. Without Mom. But with Angel. With _Fang_._

_Of course, Dylan was here too, but I mostly tried to ignore him. I suppose your gonna tell that I'm ungrateful and selfish and a horrible person, but trust me, he deserves it. Even if he has saved my life , I can't stand him. It's as if that no matter what Dr. Haagen-Daaz did to us, he still believes that when he told us we were perfect for each other, he was right, but let me tell you, HE WAS NOT! He's so arrogant, always making snide comments about us. In the early days, it would just be about Fang, and he would shut up if I told him to do so, but now they're endless. It takes all of my self restraint to not strangle him every time he opens his mouth. Fang, lucky him, has discovered a way to tune him out completely, barely acknowledging that he's here at all._

_'Come over here, sweetie. Food's ready!'_

_Angel ran to me and sat on the opposite side of the fire. She reached for the fish I handed to her on one of those wide palm leaves that we used as makeshift plates. I know what you're thinking; _Angel! Don't eat it-Max cooked it!_ Well, after a year where the only thing we eat that needs cooking is fish, I think I may have figured out how to do it, don't you?_

_Our diet consisted of fish, fruit, and more fish. You get sick of it, but hey, it keeps us alive, so who am I to complain?_

_We were halfway through our 'meal' when Fang swooped down next to us._

_'Hey, you want some-'_

_He cut me off before I could give him anything to eat. 'Max, Ange, you gotta come with me right now!'_

_'Fang, what is-'_

_'I've found something you two might want to see,' he said, flashing a smile. Yeah, you heard right, he _smiled_. This must be big. 'We'd better bring him to,' he told us, nodding in the direction of a large rock about two hundred metres out to sea on which Dylan was sitting._

_'Why?!' Angel and I demanded together._

_Fang rolled his eyes and smiled again. Okay, this was starting to freak me out. _

_'Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?' I mock-glared at him and then we all started to laugh. _

_When we finally managed to stop, Fang said, 'You know I'm not any more fond of him than you are, but even he deserves to see this. Angel, tell him to come over, will you?'_

_With that, Fang dived into the ocean, with me and Ange close behind, not bothering to check if Dylan was following, because if he didn't it was his own fault. Ahead of us, Fang swam around a corner of rock. As we rounded it after him, I realised he had stopped._

_'What is it?' I asked, my voice distorted due to the water. He gestured to a section of the rock wall in front of us, and for the first time I realised it wasn't just rock. An oval-shaped section was made of what appeared to be metal, but covered in grime and algae._

_Oh God. 'Is that a..?' I looked at the others._

_Fang nodded, a hopeful look on his face. 'A door.'_

_I clapped my hands over my mouth. Angel swam until she had her ear pressed against it. She closed her eyes and I could tell she was searching for someone's mind to connect to. A second later her eyes snapped open and she pulled back a few metres._

_She turned to us, eyes shining. 'It's Gazzy! He's right there! I told him to-'_

_The metal door swung open, revealing a small water-filled chamber. 'Open the door,' I finished for her, my voice full of wonder._

_'What are you waiting for? Go in already.' Dylan had decided to come. I was so excited I didn't even bother to glare at him. The four of us swam into the chamber, and when the door shut behind us, the water drained away and the door in front of us opened._

_We stood there in amazement, still dripping wet. The sight before me was one I had been wanting to see for twelve long months. There was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella and my mom, right here, with us. And Jeb. Their faces mirrored ours: complete and utter confusion, awe and joy, all mixed into one._

* * *

I snapped out my daydream as Fang snapped his fingers in front of my face. 'What are you thinking about now?' he asked softly.

'Just about... About how we got here,' I said, gesturing around the living room area the kids used to hang out in. 'It doesn't seem like almost a year since you found that door.'

'It sure doesn't. Anyway,' he said, holding up a cupcake with a candle in it, 'Happy Birthday to us.' I smiled at him as we blowed the candle out together.

I loved him. I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life.

* * *

**Well? Was it any good? R and R please! :)**


End file.
